


beaters have bats for a reason

by taekachu



Series: harry potter au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuck Mark Jaemin Jeno are 6th years, Hyuck gets hurt and ends up in the infirmary, Hyuck swears once, It's a bit messy so please forgive me, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mark sneaks in to make sure he's okay, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, There's a really lame suggestive joke, Yuta and Doyoung are 7th years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekachu/pseuds/taekachu
Summary: "So you blocked the ball... with your body.. Hyuck, you're a beater, you have a bat!""In that moment all practicality kinda flew out the window, hyung"





	beaters have bats for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a trip to the london hp studios and my love for slytherin!hyuck  
> sorry it's a bit messy but I hope you guys enjoy x

"well well.." Mark gritted his teeth at the trio before him of whom were lounging across the banks of the Great Lake, green and black robes strewn around them, "if it isn't Mark Lee, my favourite Gryffindor prefect" 

"Donghyuck" Mark utters, watching the boy's smile grow wider as he hauls himself into a sitting position rather than being draped over a student who Mark identifies as Hwang Hyunjin, another trouble making Slytherin. 

"What brings you here on this fine Tuesday afternoon, Mr Prefect?" Donghyuck leans forward so that his elbows are resting on his knees, a hand running through his rich brown hair. 

"Yes well, I came to talk to you about Jaemin.. " Mark watched as Hyunjin nudged the third and final member of their little group, the raven haired boy blushing profoundly as he then buries his nose into a book he had on hand, apparently finding the content very interesting. 

At this Donghyuck smirks, "Ah yes, Na Jaemin- look Lee, your little Gryffindor friend has a mind of his own and if he wants to spend his evenings out roaming the grounds and smooching Jeno then that's his wish"

Jeno, at the mention, lets out a whine and Donghyuck ruffles his hair affectionately. Mark would've cooed at the notion, if he wasn't so annoyed, "I'm not asking for Jeno to stop seeing Jaemin, I'm just asking him not to take Jaemin on random escapades after hours when he should be in the dorms, we also have Quidditch practise in the mornings and I don't want him so tired that he falls off his broom" 

"It won't happen again--" Donghyuck shushes the wide eyed boy in the midst of his apology, a chuckle on his lips. 

"Okay Mr Prefect, I'll talk with Jeno about respecting the reasonable Gryffindor curfew when out with the boyfriend, sound alright?" Mark nods, dumbfounded as Donghyuck rocks back so that he's lying across his two friends again. He'd expected a retaliation of some sort, an argument where they'd almost curse each other- it happens more often than not. 

Giving into the unusual pacifist approach of the other, Mark takes this as his cue to leave, turning on his heel ready to return to the castle and speak with Jaemin regarding house points when Donghyuck speaks up again, "you know Lee, if I were you I'd worry more about the Quidditch match this afternoon than breaking a curfew- if I remember correctly it's Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not?" 

And there's the retort he was initially expecting- mock complacency with an underlying bite. Mark doesn't even humour the boy with a response, opting just to continue to walk away. He'd had quite enough of Donghyuck and his honey skin, his big round eyes, his perfect smile, to last him a lifetime. However his obnoxious laughter followed Mark back to the castle, and onto the Quidditch pitch.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

"AND SLYTHERIN SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS!" Loud cheers erupt from the crowd as the Quaffle flies through the hoop, just missing Gryffindor's keeper- Mark was a second late at intercepting the pass, "SLYTHERIN NOW LEAD 90-60!" 

Out of the corner of his eye Mark sees a flash of red and gold moving quickly around the outskirts of the pitch and at the knowledge that Jaemin has locked eyes with the snitch, Mark allows himself to exhale in relief. They just had to entertain the Slytherin chasers until Jaemin catches that thing.

Mark throws the Quaffle across the pitch to Felix, however Hyunjin is by Felix's side in an instance- in the grabble for the ball, Joy tails the two, and when Hyunjin wins the ball it's quickly in her hands and she surpasses them flying towards the hoops.  

Mark begins the chase after her, willing his broom forward so that its align with hers. Reminding himself that Quidditch is a physical sport, Mark nudges the girl flying besides him, his shoulder against her own. She pushes back, but Mark comes to an abrupt halt and Joy falters slightly due to how she was leaning on him. Taking advantage of such a stutter, Mark reaches across her body and with one last shove she drops the Quaffle. Mark doesn't have to look to know that Felix is flying lower, to catch the falling ball- it's a move they perfected last week. 

Once he has secured the ball in his grip, Felix turns around and races away from Gryffindor's own hoops. Only a second later and an announcement is heard "FELIX LEE HAS SCORED FOR GRYFFINDOR ITS NOW 90-70 STILL SLYTHERINS LEAD!" 

Mark lets out his own cheer, high fiving his friend as they return to their positions. "Nice play there Mr Prefect" 

Mark whips his head round to see Donghyuck, bat in hand, flying above him with a sweet grin placed upon his lips and Mark gives a subtle nod in response, not really knowing what to say to the beater. Not even a second has passed but the ball is moving again and Mark scolds himself for getting distracted. His eyes quickly scan for the positions of his teammates before they find the Quaffle again- there's no time to talk in Quidditch. 

The ball is in play and Mark is quick to follow, soaring through the air. In his mind he's already compartmentalised that interaction with Donghyuck and has devised a plan of his own. If he goes left, avoiding Jeno and passed Hyunjin, he could easily slip passed Hyungwon and then the only real challenge will be getting the ball passed Yuta- but he can do it, he's determined to catch up. He's into the game, so far into the mindset that no one else matters, nothing else can get in his way, nothing except the Bludger that flies towards him at full force. Mark doesn't register his name being screamed, he doesn't actually see the ball, but he does see Donghyuck dive infront of him, everything from then on seems to happen in slow motion...

Donghyuck's body twists uncomfortably upon initial impact and then he's flung off his broom, doing a somersault before he's tumbling to the ground. Mark screams, fingers fumbling as he tightens his grip on his broom before he too is plummeting towards the grass. _Almost there, he's almost there_. Mark reaches out to Donghyuck, he can almost touch his green and silver robes, the material fluttering. But almost isn't enough and just before Donghyuck hits the ground Mark swears that he floats for a second- body suspended in the air, gracefully, peacefully limp, every spectator holding their breath. But then he's on the floor, and Mark screams his name once more after jumping off his own broom and crouching by Donghyuck's body which lies motionless before him.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"... and I found Jaemin out by the greenhouses the other night, with Jeno of course- they didn't even notice me, too busy, as you would say, 'smooching'..." The lights were too bright, it burned too much to keep them open, and there was a constant buzzing in his ears, ".... remember when we used to do that? when we used to sneak out to the vegetable garden, sit and talk until it was almost morning... hm" 

He remembers, he remembers it as clear as day. The afternoons that him and Mark would sneak out to behind the greenhouses, sitting between the patches of vegetables, not an inch of space between them. He remembers how Mark always used to complain about their spot being too obvious, about how someone could easily uncover their whereabouts. He remembers the way Mark's lips felt against his, the way his fingers would run through his hair, his hands would clasp around Donghyuck's neck, pulling them closer together. But most of all he remembers how safe he felt in Mark's arms, how loved he was- how loved he is. 

"a-are you tel-telling me that we.. that we need a new meeting spot, h-hyung?" Donghyuck squinted, his eyes still readjusting to the bright lights in the infirmary. 

"Hyuck!" Mark all but jumps at him, throwing his arms around the boy's waist- only to be met with a hiss. The cry of pain was enough to send Mark into a babbling mess, a string of apologises quickly following, "Hyuck, you have no idea how worried I've been about you, gosh, what the hell were you thinking?!" 

Donghyuck laughs lightly, the movement making him flinch, "I.. I was thinking about how I really didn't want to see you be the one to get hit by a bludger" 

"So you blocked the ball... with your body.. Hyuck you're a beater, you have a bat!" Mark stresses, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"I must admit, in that moment all practicality kinda flew out the window hyung, the bat in my hand was the last thing on my mind" There's a brief silence that follows Donghyuck's statement. In all honestly he did forget that he was a beater, he forgot that he had a bat, all he could think about was that a bludger was heading straight towards Mark, and how his clueless boyfriend could be seriously injured. He will never tell Mark this, not explicitly anyways, but if Donghyuck had the choice of which one of them would be the one lying in the hospital bed, Donghyuck would chose himself every time without hesitation. Lying here with his bones shattered on his entire right side, half his body plastered, Donghyuck can't help but smile up at Mark- his glassy eyes, his pale face. He's just happy to have some alone time with him, even if he is temporarily paralysed and it's 1am- to which Donghyuck laughs to himself because of Mark's stupidly strict obsession with curfews, yet he's breaking them all for him. 

"I'm so sorry, Hyuck" Mark gently grabs onto Donghyuck's hand, smoothly running his fingers over his knuckles, the little cuts that now litter his skin- and Mark can't help but feel extremely guilty "I'm so sorry- if I would've paid attention, if I would've seen the bludger coming then--"

"Mark we both know how bad your eyesight is, sometimes I'm still surprised that you're a chaser" the older boy lightly smacks Donghyuck'a left arm, mock offence written over Mark's face. Donghyuck chuckles slightly and winces "you're good on a broom though, really good, I'll give you that" 

"I should bloody well hope so- wait what?" Mark watches as Donghyuck looks up at him through his lashes, a glint in his eyes and Mark's throat runs dry at such a terrible suggestive joke "D- Did you just... Hyuck! Th-That's.. I can't believe you..!" 

Donghyuck reaches out to clasp Mark's hand in his own, the warmth the other radiates is beyond comforting, "I'm so glad that you came to visit, you're much more fun to be with than my teammates" 

Mark smiles at this, of course he's more fun, "how are your team? I suppose they're not too happy that you got hit instead of me" 

"You're right about that" He admits, humour laced in his voice, "they didn't ask about the accident much- I just told them that I was too into the game, lost track of my surroundings" 

Mark hums, deep in thought, "hopefully Yuta hyung wasn't too hard on you, although he seems to be quite... affectionate, towards you so-" 

"Yuta hyung is affectionate with everyone, and you know that I bask in affection.. " such a statement makes Mark's cheeks heat up, because yes, Mark was very aware at how much Donghyuck revels in affection "which reminds me.." wasting no time, Donghyuck brings his free hand up to Mark's nape, desperately pulling him down to connect their lips together. _Fucking finally_ , Donghyuck muses as he sighs into the kiss. 

Mark's hands rest on Donghyuck's cheeks, his thumbs calmingly rubbing circles onto his skin as the Slytherin deepens the kiss. They don't rush because Mark knows that Madam Pomfrey won't return until 6am and therefore Donghyuck won't have any visitors until after that- he has a solid couple of hours to kiss his boyfriend senseless before the school day starts and Donghyuck is crowded by his Slytherin cohort. But they also don't rush because due to Quidditch and studying for their N.E.W.Ts they've barely had time to see each other, and Mark knows that deep down it's his fault. If he wasn't so keen on keeping their relationship a secret then they would be able to visit each other during the day, hold each other in the corridors, Mark would make it his job to wait outside of History of Magic so that when Donghyuck's lesson is over Mark can take his mind off whatever boring rubbish the boy had just sat through, he could take him out on actual dates. Mark is proud to have Donghyuck by his side, but he's just not ready to tell the world yet. 

Donghyuck breaks the kiss, panting lightly before leaning back in to place a quick kiss to Mark's lips "Ah, speaking of Yuta hyung.." this time Mark sighs, _we were kissing, the conversation had moved on_ , "has anyone caught up with my lovely quidditch captain? I'm afraid that he might've drowned himself in the showers given the result of the game"

And Mark feels guilty for this too. In the six years that he's been attending Hogwarts and playing Quidditch never once has he felt guilty for winning a game, until that match, "mm, I saw him outside of Potions with Doyoung hyung the other day" Mark places a soft kiss to Donghyuck's head, threading his fingers through his locks, "hurry up and get better please, I miss you" 

"I'm right here" With his voice as nothing but a whisper Donghyuck looks up at Mark only to see tears gathering in his eyes, "hey hey, it's okay, I'm okay now.." 

"I hate you for getting yourself into this" The Gryffindor whimpers, bringing one hand up to his face to shield his tear stained cheeks 

"I love you too" Donghyuck sings lightly, bring his free hand up to touch Mark's, interlacing their fingers to which Mark lets out a defeated sigh 

"I love you too, but Hyuck please don't do anything like that again, I-I couldn't bear-- I- I can't bear--" Hyuck pulls Mark back down so that their lips meet again in a slightly salty kiss. It's brief but it's enough to leave Mark stunned, unable to latch onto his previous train of thought. 

"I'll be out of here soon, Markie, don't worry" He offers the other a reassuring smile as both of them relax into their respective seats. The silence is comfortable and Donghyuck wishes that for a moment he could freeze time, he just wants to stay with Mark like this forever- well, preferable he'd like to be out of his plaster and then he'd wish to freeze time- but the sentiment still stands. 

"So.." Donghyuck starts, breaking the silence, "you were giving me the juicy gossip on Jaemin and Jeno.." and without a moments hesitation Mark breaks out into a smile and dives in from where he left off. 

Minutes turn into hours and by the next time either of them look for the time, the sun is already up, breakfast in full swing and Mark is having to bid his reluctant goodbye. 

"I'll come see you again tonight okay?" The boy gathers his bag from by Donghyuck's bed and places soft, wet kisses to the Slytherins forehead, nose and cheeks.

"You should sleep, get some rest Mark--" but before Donghyuck could finish, Mark was off. 

"I'll visit after they turn off the lights, remember to take your medication, okay? Even the little pills- take them with pumpkin juice if you have to and I'll see you soon, okay, I love you, see you later!" and just like that Donghyuck is alone again, chuckling to himself over what scene Mark just pulled. 

_I really have the cutest boyfriend ever._

Donghyuck rests his head back against the metal headboard of the hospital bed, it really isn't too comfortable but he can endure it. Between his teammates trailing in to visit him, and the faint feeling of Mark's lips on his, Donghyuck takes his medicine (with some pumpkin juice when madam pomfery isn't around) and he patiently waits until it's evening again, wondering what stories and hopefully kisses Mark will give him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> ... what would you guys say about a nomin sequel??
> 
> kudos & comments are very much so appreciated x


End file.
